Despair of Seville
by MilesADChipmunk
Summary: (From Alvin New in Britain story) When Alvin run away from home. The Seville are now in chaotic and upset and above all: despair as well. Simon and Dave are try to bring Theodore back. Which it take time. Can Simon and Dave sort thing out? And hoping that someone found Alvin Seville. Find out in this story chapters and direct link in Alvin New in Britain
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Alvinnn and the chipmunks or Alvin and the chipmunks**

**This is what happen when Alvin left and run away from home since then in Alvin New Life in Britain. Theodore is now leaving with Julie for the time being. This is story of Simon and Dave to feel what it like to be utterly despair since Alvin and yet Theodore gone (No he is not running away, that he is had enough on the family) and I hope this is getting very interesting by the minutes.**

**The Chipmunk design is mix reference between 90's (Or redo 80's version) and 2015 version chipmunks.**

Chapter 1: Despair in the Seville

Simon Seville, oldest of the tripled brothers, everyone call him the Knowledge One and the Brain of the Family is now in deepest despair that he broke the family line, Jeanette dump him, confess to Dave that Miss Miller is hard of hearing and not very good look after them and yet Miss Croner got a shot-term memory lose and yet she is very rude for the time being, that Brittany and the others agree on that matter since then. Theodore have deicide to had enough on his family since Dave make a confess to Julie when she is trying to recommend to the family to sort out several family problem, yet he hear and learn that Dave said that he's normally play Alvin when he was kid, and then he decide to move on, for good.

Now that Alvin left the building and yet the principal of the school gain Dave an ultimatum word that he and his brother, Theodore Seville are still heading for school, but a warning to Dave that he will never set foot on their school and he also learn that Alvin got a Learning Difficulty, which he thought HE was the one who supposed to help him, yet he was wrong from the Principal Mary said. Now that David Ross Seville have lost the parenting code for looking after his own children, like the one time when he usually left he boys on their own, which it against the rule that children shouldn't left alone in a house without asking a neighbour or member of a family should looking him or her for the time being. That is the rule of parenting. That Simon Thomas Seville is now emotional in despair since Theodore left and Alvin running away from home and worst them all: Jeanette dump him for good.

He was sitting in his own bed, thinking what happen in the past, about all the great time with him and his brothers. Now he's filling with neglect and despair that he ruining the perfect family holiday. Sure he love Alvin, but he hate that Alvin make thing right, most of them really since what happened in the past. But Alvin is Alvin that he can't even control himself for the time being. And yet sometime he wanted sweet revenge since then, but it was a little carry thing away since what happen, but he forgive him including Alvin as well. Now that Alvin and Theodore are gone. So what he can do now? Doing nothing? Staying in his room? Lock himself from his own guilt?

Simon Thomas Seville, the oldest of the three is now in very big trouble. And yet he is not in big trouble, there is more, his adopted father David Ross Seville did something worst to him, which he didn't expected, when he slap Alvin on purpose that he was a shame to himself that he didn't stop him. Or was his own guilt that bought shame upon himself? Guilt? Or was it neglect? Or despair?

Simon try to remain strong, when he was trying to hold on with his own tears, while he's lowering down from his head in act of shame and guilt. He try to act strong like Alvin. But Alvin rarely let go his own tear since what happened when he and Simon along with Theodore run away from home when Alvin accidently smash a brand new TV, which his crazy new experience. Yet he was trying to hit one of the photos, their auntie, which all three triplets didn't like her, yet she is almost like Dave female version from what they'd make of it. But eventually, everything turn to be perfect and yet normal.

Normal? What normal to make the family yet again, that Alvin is gone, run away from home and Theodore live in Julie's house for temporally using, so that one day he could come back. Eventually. Or when the time is right for him, so that Simon can forgive him from his horrible mistake from his own commitment. Yet, there is one: he need to apologise to Alvin from what he need, that he's already learn that Dave is very hard working at the music station, yet he is very tried and very hard working. Now that Dave broke the parenting rule. What's Dave doing now, that two of his brothers are now gone? Like forever!

Once Simon is having extra amount of thought from what happen today event, when a knock at the bedroom, which he's refuse to say 'enter' when a person who open the door who revealed to be their- or 'his' adopted father David Seville, who have black hair and brown eyes, wearing the same clothing from before when Julie left the house to look after Theodore for the time being.

"Simon?" Dave respond to him. But no reply on Simon, that his son is now despair since what happen. Dave exhausted out when he approach him and sit near him, and explain what happen since yesterday event. "Simon, I-" a lose word take place on him. "Simon, I know this maybe a problem since what happen was less turn since what happen since two days ago was not expected since Alvin chose a family summer trip, yet, you should done something wrong and blaming on him, every turn. I mean, sure Alvin is a great kid and all, but he can be quite handful during what happen and yet . . ."

Until he look at Simon, that Simon is still in neglect and despair since the moment he ruining everything and the moment he cause Alvin to do something worst or come up with a brilliant idea, just to ruin his life. Was it his fault that cause Alvin to total meltdown?

"Simon," he place his hand on Simon's shoulder. "Please talk to me, please," he begging that he want the genius one again, so that he can work thing out and hoping the police will find Alvin. If they'd find him of course. "I know it is rough bad time since what happen on that day, which I didn't know about for the time being. Maybe I don't know once Alvin and Theodore we could become a normal family again. I mean I know that normal is a bad opinion so that we could be a normal family again, that I-"

"Shut up," Simon quietly said to him. That Dave didn't understand what Simon said.

"I'm sorry?" Dave is little dumberfounder from what his son said.

"You heard me," Simon finally regain his voice back and yell out to him "Shut up. You are the one who drove Alvin into wild and handful one, but no and yet you are wrong, very wrong. You always blame on Alvin for sometime, yet you always carrying and loving at the same time since then. And yet you let us stay in our home, so that you didn't call Miss Miller or any babysitter to look after us. You broke the parenting code, David Ross Seville. So shut up and leave me, now!"

Simon is now surprise and shock from what his oldest son. He never image that Simon could do something worst. Could it something to do with Jeanette dumping him or was the blame? Dave know why all the parenting across the city in whisper that Dave could an overprotective father or a terrible father from any rumour theory. Once Dave look at Simon, he got up from Simon's bed and head out from the door, in utter despair on Dave Seville.

Dave is keep think on that day since the moment he saw Alvin, Simon and Theodore since they were puppy/babies since then. He took them and remember the notes on that day and it said:

'Please look after them,

They're name are Simon, Alvin and Theodore,

Please protect them.'

That letter was a promise to look after them. And yet, the boys are right about Dave being an overprotective and getting soft. What if some father were right about David Seville logic? Maybe David was indeed a jealous dad, who don't have enough strength. Except he was a band member called Screaming Caterpillar, until he decide to leave.

He slowly walk down the stairs and look at those photo, thinking on Alvin. True, he didn't have any quality time with him that Alvin is becoming a neglect that he want to something between him and Dave. That's why Julie told him about getting some quality life with just Alvin.

_Maybe Julie was right between me and Alvin, _Dave thought about from what Julie said. _Maybe I am a bad father to Alvin. What am I thinking? Let them alone inside the house was a bad idea. Yet Simon was right one thing: leaving them alone inside the house that I broke the parenting class that all children shouldn't leave alone inside the house. What I was thinking?_

As Dave going to the stairs, looking some photo of Alvin, Simon and Theodore in quality happy time, when he walk toward his own personal office where he was study in his lector or doing some tax problem like money for example. Once he is arrive at his own office when he got out a red folder, with yellow A said Alvin's baby photo. He remember from what Alvin said about being a favourite. What if Alvin was right about favourite? Clearly he believe that Simon is the favourite. But he quick debunked from what Alvin said. Or was it?

Once he got a baby folder of Alvin when he sit down on a white chair and place a folder on the table and open it and revealed several photo of Alvin. He look at baby Alvin is fast asleep in his crib, that he remember that Alvin is a deep sleeper, before the rampage comes along. And also look at another photo that Alvin lose one teeth when he was 4 years old in different clothing in normal red shirt with baby blue overall with red and white trainers, holding a single tooth on his right hand. And the next one was Alvin was a baby, standing in front of the TV in butt naked and revealed to see a small birth mark, which it happen to be a very top secret, which Dave agree on that part. And lasting he saw one photo in the fair, with him and Alvin taking selfie. That day was perfect on Alvin and his life.

Now that Alvin is gone, forever, yet the police are trying to find him and knowing they'd try to connect the National Airport that was the last location where Alvin is. But they have no idea which one is it. Knowing there several country, but hoping one of them will found him, eventually. Once he look at several photo of Alvin and see one photo when Alvin was at the hospital when he broke his left arm when he was 7, he think he was. That he was crying – heavy crying at the same time. When he was doing some daring move when he broke his left arm and almost dislocate on his left shoulder as well. And yet he got himself a cool cast on his left arm when he along with Simon and Theodore make a small autograph including the girls as well. That was some excellent time to see Alvin got himself a cast.

Is it his fault that's drove Alvin away since he said to him? If it is, when why did he run away in perfect reason? Sure it was him and Simon fault for ruining his life – or yet Simon is the one who manipulation him, but Dave however was the one who slap him in good reason.

_Why?_ Dave cried out inside his mind, knowing there are thousands of questions that need answering. _Why did I slap Alvin? Is it because I do something wrong for being a good dad? All because on my lousy mistake that I drove Alvin for becoming a mad, handful chipmunk! Oh why, did I get myself to blame?_

Until he let go his small tear that he is trying to hold on. For becoming a man, except when it comes in tears since the moment he lose his grandfather – grandfather Ross since he was a teenage since then. When he exhale his breath, slowly but quite, that he believe this house is nothing but a ghost town that Alvin is run away from home and Theodore left the family home and end up stay in Julie home for safe keeping, if he come back so that he can apologise to him from what happen since then and yet, hopefully he can apologise to the girls from what happen since 2 days ago.

"Maybe Eleanor was right," Dave said himself in muttering voice. "Being normal is a very bad idea, so that this family is not normal – it not a problematic family."

And thus the Seville is now in forever one emotion, despair and above all: the aloneness as well.

* * *

**That beginning that Simon and Dave are now guilt and blame. If you read on my Alvin New Britain, so that you can read what is happen. **

**Also you think that this is an abuse on Dave and Simon. Well, you are all wrong because I will tell you, first things, that Dave (2015 version) is soft and very overprotective on the boys, which I don't like it. Sure he is great time, but I don't like that he normally blame on Alvin. Which he never told off Simon nor Theodore. That David Ross Seville is always blame on him. And secondly that Simon can be quite annoy on Alvin for the time being. That he is the smart one of the family, and yet he wanted to kill him when you can see the look on him and wanted revenge on him that he and Brittany teaming together for payback time. That's why I don't like 2015 version of Simon and Dave. They are annoyed me.**

**Anyway, the next story is going to take a while and please be very patient, thank you and also don't judge on my writing look at my profile, thank you. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Alvin and the chipmunks**

**Sorry I took so long about all this. Because I got something else to do by doing more chapters in different story. Anyway I'd deeply apologise for a moment. Anyway, enjoy this chapter story and also this is direct link from Alvin New Life in Britain to know what happen to the Seville family and the Chipette as well.**

Chapter 2: Meltdown Confession on the Girls

(Warning: this chapter contain smack and slapping as well)

It's soon nearly the end of July and yet things are not so good on the Seville's family, since the problem and despair taken place on Simon and Dave Seville since the run away from Alvin who wrote down in confession on paper about Simon's jealous manipulation, yet the confession about Miss Miller and Miss Croner as well. With Theodore gone for good and end up staying at Julie's house for the time being. But not all of them who got sins and guilt and confession as well.

At the Tree House where the Chippette's live and right next to Dave's house, yet the trouble take place on them as well. Brittany Miller, who have blond hair with a single ponytail with pink ribbon. She have got blue eyes with pink eye shadow as well with pink lips and nails. She wearing her usual attire in pink long-sleeved button-up cardigan with white cursive B over a lighter pink dress, black legging and shiny pink shoes with little bows. She was sitting down on her own bed, looking at her phone, looking at the fashionable design clothing so that she could be a famous modelling in the very future so that all fans will admire her famous looks. But one thing concern to her: when there's a sister argument.

Her two sisters, Jeanette and Eleanor Miller.

Jeanette Miller got brown hair, held in a bun with few loose hairs on the sides on front of her ears with purple band. She have violet eyes with violet eye shadow and lilac glasses. She wearing a collared plaid/flannel shirt of various shades of people with zippered purple hoodie with lilac fleece inside, dark blue jeans and plume purple slip-on loafer shoes. Eleanor, the youngest of the sister with blond hair in pigtails style with green eyes. Her attire she wear is consists of light green and dark green striped shirt with spring green skirt and light green shoes with white laces on it. The two sisters are argue since Jeanette dumping Simon and worst of them all, that the Principal did come along and found out that Alvin got learning difficulty, which none of them didn't nothing more about Alvin learning difficulty, and before the principal the police as well.

Brittany on the others hand that she don't really care, she's just wanting to spending on her time, looking at her phone, without getting bother on them.

"I can't believe that the Principal got Dave an ultimatum!" Eleanor exclaimed out, since she got report and learn from Julie. "Why on earth she give Dave an ultimatum?"

"Did you hear from what Julie said?" Jeanette remain to her, about Julie advice. "Dave can't go inside the school and learn that he slap Alvin and yet she told us that Alvin got learning difficulty."

"We didn't know that Alvin got learning difficulty!" Eleanor confession with her own mouth. That she have no idea that Alvin got learning difficulty. "How comes no one told us about it?"

"Um . . . his school report card," Jeanette barely said her answer, when she's remember that Alvin got some minor problem during in every lesson, except sport of course. "You do remember that Alvin got some minor problem and his grades remember?"

"Oh yeah," Eleanor does remember since Alvin got some problem result since in school. "I mean since Julie told us, when we'd comes around since we saw the police and furthermore the principal of the school as well! We thought there's word from the police, but Julie did say that it's still an ongoing investigation."

"I'm sure they will find Alvin," Jeanette said to her. "I'd mean Alvin did however run away from home since Dave and Simon did to him. I'd mean that, sure Alvin is a playful and handful one and yet he getting some time annoy us."

"Well, right he did annoy us," Eleanor admit on that lase part since Alvin always comes with a lousy plan –mostly, reasonably, but not all the time from what Eleanor think about it. "I can't believe that Alvin got a learning difficulty and yet the Principal give Dave an ultimatum as well. And worst of them all, you dump Simon."

"Sure, I did dump him since what he did to Alvin," Jeanette admit out from her own mouth. Ever since she's read the letter since Dave drove all the way back from home and get Alvin. Until Dave rush downstairs and call the police that Alvin is running away from home and also she read the letter, yet she have no choice to dump him, forever. "You forget that Simon always making a plan to backfired on Alvin, did you known that?"

What Jeanette said that, ever since Alvin is making a plan for some time, when Simon is a making a fool proof plan to backfire on Alvin from his un-witted behaviour. Like many thing happen when Simon make a reckless plan and yet it was very successful for the time being. Like telling Miss Croner about fake magic, and of course Alvin super power to out rank Derek from school. And lots more as well.

"Well, Simon don't like Alvin making fun of him," Eleanor said to her, after all she was there for the time being. Yet sometime she felt it guilty on the plan, Simon make.

"And you forget that we agree to help Theodore when we move Simon's bed, so that we faking on Simon vanishing," Jeanette add on and remember what happen. Ever since there is a brotherly row on them, yet Theodore comes up with a plan, when the girls remove Simon's bed without knowing why including his clothes as well. But ever since he'd return with those tickets, when Simon come back yet his bed was gone. And also that he blame on Alvin.

"We did tell him that we are the one who remove his bed, not Alvin!" Eleanor yell out to her. "I'd know that Simon always hated Alvin. But Simon and Alvin are indeed brothers, and worst them all their forever famous since their very first song was release when they were babies."

The Chipmunks did tell them, about couple while ago since they'd first met, they told them that their first album was actually Witch Doctor and yet millions of fans love it, and yet many more album was release including Christmas Don't Be Late, which it too was very popular since then. And ever better when they'd even got a Grammy Award for the best music and album in chipmunks' history evert. At least they'd said to them while ago.

"Well, yes," Jeanette said to her. "Although since Alvin is well gone and yet the police are continually search for him and yet there is a rumour in this neighbours that David Seville is a bad father."

"You're joking, right?"

"I don't know it was a rumour or not," Jeanette confess to her from her admitted. "That's what I'd hear from Miss Ravenhill and Mr. Griffin said."

"Oh yeah, I remember those two," Eleanor never forget since then. When Miss Ravenhill giving Brittany a harsh manner and yet Mr. Griffin is very rude to Eleanor and of course Theodore as well. No one knows why Mr. Griffin is being very rude, which none of them have no idea why he do that, whatever reason. "But why, they'd believe that Dave is a bad parent?"

"Don't look at me," Jeanette wave her hand sideway that she have no clue and no information to know why both neighbour are whispering out about David Seville.

Eleanor sigh out heavily in out of breath, since she got from Julie when she learn that police found a footage in the National Airport, which they have no idea which national line Alvin went do, and yet the Principal when Julie told them about Simon and Theodore confession on Dave personal behaviour and now Theodore had enough on Seville's family. The family of Seville is now a catastrophe meltdown – a huge meltdown in Seville's family.

Brittany, however that she don't really care. Except that she's learn everything from what Julie said about police and the principal as well and learn that Dave got himself an ultimatum threat, which it was very harsh from Julie said, but it was the Principal's word, not Julie when she said to them while ago. Yet however that since Brittany read the letter in Alvin handwriting, when she threat at him and yell at him at the same time right before Jeanette dump Simon. Could she really like Alvin? No, she's care for herself and yet she act like a selfish drama queen and yet she even blame Alvin for quite some time, well not all of them exactly. She keep looking at her phone to see any suitable fashion design on her likeness when Jeanette and Eleanor said to her, when she heard their footstep.

"Brittany can I ask you something?" Jeanette said to her.

"We were wonder to know why you do you care since we come back from the latest gossip?" Eleanor said to her. "I mean one minutes that you shock and then next you looking at your phone."

"Yes, so? That is my life style," Brittany replied without looking at her. "You know what girls like when they'd doing on phone!"

Both girl refuse to believe on Brittany's arrogant behaviour, knowing there's something is not right on her. When Eleanor quickly snatch Brittany's phone and look at it and see that Brittany went to fashion site, again.

"Serious, Britt," said Eleanor. "You look at the fashion site again."

"So what? I'd love fashion, that's what I'd like, I love fashion!" Brittany yelled and yet she's admit that she love fashion, hoping that one day she will be a famous model in next coming event future.

"Do you really a little sake that Alvin run away from home?" Eleanor yell out to her. "You never care for someone since the moment he run away from home."

"Look the police will find him, okay?" replied out from Brittany, like she don't really care that's all.

"Did you hear from the Julie said?" Jeanette remain her since what happen in the past. "The police found Alvin in the National Airport and yet they have no idea what national line Alvin taken it."

"Well maybe they did to look harder before they'd found him," said Brittany.

"Okay, that's enough on your pride fullness, Little Miss Sunshine," Eleanor said to her, knowing this not Brittany acting. "I know that you and Alvin never get enough in your life, and yet you always make thing worst to him. So tell me, Britt, did you or did you not like Alvin?"

"What?" Brittany almost shriek out from what her youngest sister said. Like or like not Alvin? That's rubbish from what she's suggestion since she look at her. "Are you out of your mind?"

"Look Brit," Eleanor said to her. "Me and Eleanor made a small confession since what we did to Alvin. Like remove Simon's bed from Theodore's request and yet making a slight daring operations on many time on Alvin's personal excusive yet we made very guilty on Alvin."

"I'm afraid she's right, Brit," Jeanette agree on her sister's words. "We made so many terrible mistake on Alvin."

"Well it is your fault," said Brittany, but she too did something to Alvin without said in front of her sisters, "that you made a mess on Alvin. And yet you confess in front of me. Oh wow, talk about major words from your confession."

"Enough!" both girls yell out to her. When Brittany shut her mouth.

"We know that you did something worst to Alvin," Jeanette said to her in more angry in less than a second. "And yet you always blame on Alvin since you believe he was the one who draw a funny expression on Miss Smith."

"It was a caretaker, not Alvin," Brittany replied to her. When she thought it was Alvin, but it was the caretaker or the janitor who draw on the board. "Besides, if I would have known it was janitor, then I shouldn't blame on Alvin."

"Oh-oh-oh yeah right," Eleanor said to her. "You blame on Alvin and you never tell the principal and yet Miss Smith."

"Miss Smith always believe it was Alvin," Brittany again said to her. "The Principal knows that Alvin didn't do so many reckless, so time it was Derek or that rich-bloke Bocrater who make thing worst and pinpoint on Alvin."

"Then why you did you spoke to the principal?" Eleanor said to her when she place her hand on her hip.

"I'd tried," Brittany complain and admit to her. "But Miss Smith always believe that Alvin was the culprit this whole time."

"Maybe that Miss Smith always hated Alvin for some time," Jeanette indeed correct since what happened in school. But they'd have no idea why she hated Alvin in unknown at all? Was it that Alvin trouble cause her? Knowing there so many question that they didn't know why Miss Smith have somehow hate Alvin in unknown reason at all.

"You know I was wonder the same thing as well," Eleanor agree on that. When she look at Brittany. "Did you know about it Brittany?"

Brittany is having a few thought for a moment from what Eleanor said. Yet she confess to them, "To be honest I have no idea what she's always hated Alvin. Unless there is a reason why she's always torment in few students."

"How comes, exactly?" Jeanette want to know about it.

"Well, I look at her personal record about her," Brittany replied to her. "Yet according to her, that many parents complain about Miss Smith arrogant aggressive behaviour from the previous head of the school before the next step forward that the previous didn't do nothing, that according to his report file that all children need to be smart and well earn manor."

"That's sound harsh," Jeanette don't like about this old age rule since she didn't know about it.

"Yeah, I'd agree on that," Eleanor agree on that. "What happen next Brittany?"

"I'm afraid that most of the file were destroy since before the previous head of the school got fried, yet none of them didn't complain to Miss Smith aggressive behaviour on few student," Brittany add on about Miss Smith dark secret.

"You mean to say that Miss Smith have somehow use her own method on Alvin, that Alvin is a wild one, right?" Eleanor make a rephrase to her to make her own fact straight.

"Well, duh, yeah," she respond to her like an aggressive teenage style like she dosen't really care that's all. "She keep doing it for about over – I don't know – over 20 years from what I'd think about it."

"And you never reported to the Principal?" Eleanor yell out to her. When she moan out to her. "Honestly Brittany, you should report to the Principal."

"The Principal agree that she's alright," Brittany replied to her in less angry. "And furthermore," she quickly change the subject, "why do you care on Alvin?"

"Because he is our friend, Brittany," Jeanette said to her. "Knowing Alvin is still a troublemaker, but he can't help it since he was born with it."

"So what?" Brittany like she's don't really care that all. "Alvin is Alvin. Since the moment we met him and his brother when we were little and also Alvin is always complain a lots since like . . . something we don't know what's talking about."

"Oh really?" Eleanor is not buying it at all. "I know that you and Alvin have lots in common, but one time that you and Simon make a bid on Alvin about a programme that we're suppose to watch thank to Theodore who accidently erase it!"

"Well, that part yes, since Theodore did do it on purpose," Brittany agree on that matter since what happen. "But we allow Alvin to win on that day."

"That's because you and Simon made a bid, that's why," Jeanette answer out to her. "And yet somehow Alvin this time."

"Oh yeah," Brittany now remember what happen in the past. "Still," she look back at her phone, "I'm hoping they will find Alvin."

"Did you hear from what Julies said, they're still searching for him?" Jeanette said to her again. "The police are trying to find him from every surveillance footage from the National Airport."

"And yet, the police did try to talk to every receptionist and the national security," Eleanor add on. "According to them, that many didn't see him during to overwork since last night."

"I hope they'd remember carefully," Brittany mumbling herself without getting her sisters involve on this. "I mean sure, it is their job to search for him, if they can see him again. Yet Dave however decide to be a normal version, again."

"Seriously, again with the normal phase," Eleanor said to her. When she's almost shiver from what she remember Dave said while ago. "Normal is a bad acceptable from what Dave reckon. Knowing Alvin will never forgive on Dave and his brother, Simon from what they did to him since what happened."

"And yet, no one have never seen Dave slap anyone," Jeanette add on. "I mean, we didn't see him slap or making a yell out to either one of the neighbour."

"Like Miss Croner," said Brittany, that she never forget that old woman who making a fuss one or two. Yet she along with her sister and the Chipmunk confess to him that Miss Croner got a shot-term memory loss, "and also Miss Miller from what the boys said."

"Oh yeah," Jeanette said and remember from what Simon said to her about Miss Miller, their adopt and guardian mother-figure to them. "She's always never look after them, that she's usually fall asleep while Dave went out."

"I'd keep telling her so many time," Eleanor almost yell out from her bossy, tomboy voice complain. "Stop fall asleep, otherwise she'll be sending in the care home. But she don't want to."

"I thought she was a nice lady," Jeanette said. "But in confession truth that she's rarely looking after us and barely looking after the chipmunk while Dave goes on important business trip."

"He could ask Julie to look after them," Brittany reckon to them about Julie. "She's very good to look after children including her own son as well. Yet she could after them so that her son can play with Alvin and the others. And yet in my own theory that Alvin and her son - Logan, I think it was – that the two of them are becoming good friend to each other."

"That would make sense," Eleanor like the idea. Even Jeanette like at as well when she nod at her.

"I have to agree on that matter."

"And what about Theodore?" Brittany said and ask them. "I mean we learn that he had enough on the family – the Seville family and ending up with Julie."

"I'd forget where her house is," Jeanette admit that she haven't got a clue to know where Julie's house is.

"Oh, it right around the corner when you bypass five house and take a turn and walk and pass three house so that it will get in no time whatever," Eleanor explain and said to her in direction order. "Or, I could show where it is," she add. "Julie told me where her house is."

"Oh, right," Jeanette have complete understand from what Eleanor.

"And furthermore," Eleanor again add on, "we can pay him a visit anytime we like."

"I can't believe that Theodore have decide to leave the family," Jeanette couldn't believe her own purple eyes that the youngest of the families have decide to leave. "Sure, Theodore is a great kid, but I still can't believe that he decide to had enough on Dave and Simon."

"I'm sure that Theodore will come around," Eleanor said to her. "Hopefully, I think."

"Was that a guess or your highly logical?" Brittany said to her like an aggressive teenage personal behaviour.

"Okay," Eleanor had well enough on her oldest sister – of course that Brittany is indeed the oldest of the triple sister. "You act really strange lately since the moment you heard the new and then you acting you really care one thing at time."

"I do really care!" Brittany snap at her. "Sheesh, Eleanor, you acting like a personal mum to me. Seriously, girl, I don't like that tone yours, since the moment you decide to leave the treehouse and end up when we having a row – which we don't want to talk about it, which it's fine. But seriously you acting like a tomboyish mum to me. What is wrong with you."

"Why you little," Eleanor is getting little impatient from what Brittany said to her. "You really think I really acting like that I shouldn't said you, 'go to bed' and yet you acting like a such a drama queen or better yet the Queen of Bossy, that you always make a drag for being one or two. Honestly, you never care, that is the truth and you know it."

Brittany is getting a slight less blood pressure inside her body. Eleanor is acting a tomboyish, of course she IS a tomboy that she love football and of course playing skateboard as well – actually Alvin may taught her once before she get use to it – and Eleanor is becoming a bossy mother to her, when she grip her fist together, knowing the two may got some row between. But those words are very hurtful and very, very rude from what Eleanor.

When she immediately smack her on the face that's shock Jeanette, right in front of her to see that Brittany Charlene Miller have literacy smack her for the first time in history to witness Brittany's wrath, yet this is not looking so well on Brittany when she saw Brittany's eyes are angry and see some watery tear on her, when she got out from her personal bed and said to her.

But before that Eleanor place her right cheek and feel a smack bruise when she slight begin feel some watery have just coming out from her eyes. No sister shouldn't smack each other, when Brittany said to her.

"How dare you said in front of me!" she yell out to her, ignoring to see Jeanette while she said to her. "Did you really think that you only care that about myself? You really are just an annoy-utmost-almost-dim-witted-excusive-annoy-tomboy sister I have ever had! You always blame on me several times, yet you care for Theodore and yet you always care with everyone in school, home including Miss Miller! You always making an activism and make a general announcement and yet you always stand up against me. You nothing but a shame to yourself, Eleanor Debbie Miller. Yet, you are nothing to me, but a selfish tomboy sister I have ever had," yet she trigger out in front of Eleanor full name Eleanor Debbie Miller.

Jeanette is now, very shock from what Brittany said to her. She have no image that Brittany could do something much worst in front of her sister. Yet she saw Eleanor is started crying, when she quickly support her and make a sinister glare to her. That's mean Brittany have somehow stepping her own line, literacy.

"You outta to be a shame to yourself," Jeanette said to her, looking behind her shoulder. When she walk away along with Eleanor while she calming her down. While Brittany is remain standing and remain angry. But before both sister gone, Jeanette give – or toss Brittany phone on the phone that near her, "here. Look at your favourite website that I don't really care. And yet Eleanor was right, you are such a drama queen – the Queen of Everything that you whine out, like every time. You outta shame to yourself Brittany Charlene Miller. Shame on you."

And with that the two sisters walk away and Jeanette is taking her outside to support her youngest sister while Brittany said to her.

"Oh yeah," she yell out to her. "You are such a clumsy and gullible sister from what I'd having."

Unaware that Jeanette ignoring her, while Brittany is still on-going words.

"Yeah, that's right. Walk away from me. I know I am such a drama queen and queen of whine of everything. At least someone need to learn some respect about me and to all of me as well," she garb her mobile phone on the floor and sit back on her bed and look at her 'favourite' website.

While her sisters gone outside, so that Jeanette is calm Eleanor, when Brittany's guilt is coming up in forever despair and sadden in each second, when she close down – or click her phone again onto th main menu and click on the photo album display and look at tons of photo of herself in many occasion, but there is one she look at. A photo her and Alvin at the same time, happy, in joyful smile with wide and happy expression look in selfie portrait and secondly she look at another photo of Alvin in his swim truck in black colour with flame surrounding doing a famous muscle going like doing a famous model, when she remember she took it just for fun when she's on the beach with her and sister with Alvin, Simon and Theodore and yet Dave as well. She never forget what happen when Dave got himself serve sunburn and yet Simon almost lose his swim truck and yet both she and Alvin are getting some tan, but only a little while Theodore and Eleanor are making sandcastle before Alvin help to make a best and greatest sandcastle of them all and lastly there is huddle friend with her along with Alvin are very happy when Dave took that phone and send it to everyone on the photo.

Sure both of them are really love-hate relationship. But deep down, she does care on Alvin. Yet in truth, she really love him since the moment she first met him when she was small that she believe that Alvin is cute and kind. Now that Alvin is gone – or runaway for good, while from his own family from what Dave and Simon did to him. Sure Simon always make a sweet payback on Alvin, but Dave is always blame on him or yell out to him many time. But she still has no idea why Dave yell out to him so many times? It doesn't sense at all.

But she still care Alvin and furthermore she's always love him for good. That Brittany does have feeling on Alvin Michael Seville.

* * *

**Well that is a total, major meltdown on them. Yet Brittany and Eleanor yell at each other. Making their own confession from what they did to Alvin in each episodes, which it was true story that was base on the cartoon from what the company make a story for making a come back on Alvin.**

**And also Brittany full name is Brittany Charlene Miller was name after Charlene, Brittany original form before she become Brittany and furthermore I decide to give Eleanor a full name Eleanor Debbie Miller. Don't ask why I put that name, because this is a fanficition story. Anyway, the next chapter is going to take a while and please don't judge on my writing, please look at my profile and also please be very patient when I'm doing it, thank you.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Alvinnn and the chipmunks. (Alvin and the Chipmunks)**

**Hello fan, its me and I am back, alive and I haven't done Alvin and the chipmunks for very long time since I continually working on Sonic's stories for months, true story that I am not telling a lies, when you look at my profile, that I am working on Sonic's stories. and taking some time off since the death of my grandfather. I haven't Alvin and the chipmunks for a very long time and yet I am deeply sorry about all this. Yet I am alive, thank you and yet I am working so hard to create this chapter and contain warning facts, which it may offense, true story that relate in Alvinnn and the chipmunks series. Anyway, enjoy this chapter and yet some of them, which you, offense. **

**And this story is a relate link from Alvin New Life in Britain story is to know what happen with the Seville family, after Alvin run away from home.**

Chapter 3: Old friends. Sin of Father

(Warning: this chapter contain assault violence, punching, elder abuse and blood)

Theodore Seville, youngest of the triplets brothers, who is living in Julies' house for only a temporally knowing what happened in the past since Dave and his brother Simon did something foolish with Alvin Seville for the time being. Yet he can't figure it out why Simon or Dave keep accusing Alvin so many times that he doesn't want to figure out nor why they decide to not to tell him in perfect reason, believing them that he is sweet and kind, but they were wrong that Theodore can be too extreme in rare occasionally for the time being.

He quickly unzip his suitcase and take out his clothes and of course his talking teddy with him as well, that he can't live without it, knowing Dave bought him that bear since he was little, well, he's now knows that Alvin and Simon don't like that series, that its really annoy them for the time being. Sure, Simon was the one who ruining the family trip for being jealous since Alvin took out the longest straw and now that Alvin have decided – before the ruin take place, that Alvin have decide to go to Disneyland to see so many famous Disneyland character from what he knows about them since he was little. Sure, Theodore love Disneyland since he was a little when he watch so many Disney films – cartoon films that he like such as Snow White – which it spook him about the Evil Queen turned into an old woman. And also Pinocchio, yes, he love that story including Simon and Alvin and also Bambi, yet, he remember correctly that when he along with his brothers were crying to see Bambi's mother got killed. It was a tragic – too tragic since what happened. Like Alvin who run away from home, when the police comes around that Alvin is in the National Airport, yet they have no idea which distance lines Alvin is taking, when they'd connect all National Airport across the world, hoping they will respond back that his brother is safe and secure in one piece.

Hoping that his big brother is safe and okay, so he can hug for the all the mess have Alvin, if they respond back.

Behind him, Julie's son Logan, who watching Theodore is unpacking his suitcase and saw him got his stuffs including his clothing as well. Sure, he love the Chipmunks, but never in all his life that Theodore have decide to stay for the time being since what happened in the Seville residence that his mother is very good friend to Mr Seville. But never to see Theodore have decide to move out for good.

"So . . .um. . . Theodore," Logan said to him, who have got Caucasian skin with brown eyes and brown hair and wearing black cap with long-sleeved black sweater with a grey shirt underneath along with blue shorts and white and red shoes. "How long are you stay here?"

Theodore never reply to him. That this is his very first time to never speak to him or to anyone, while he is sorting out with his stuffs.

"Okay, since you are not going to reply back – which this is your first time to never speak back," Logan said to him, when he's rubbing his cap. "So . . . um, how we can play some game. I got some Snake and Ladder or video game – don't worry, I will let you win this time."

And yet, Theodore haven't reply to him, nor ever could. Is Theodore is being rude? Because, no one have never seen him gone rude in his entire life. Unless, Logan realise since what happen to Seville's residence when his mother spoken to him that Theodore is only stay for a little while since the intense happened in Seville.

Logan look at him, knowing Theodore doesn't want to talk about nor playing games or everything, yet he look at Theodore that his feature is less different instead, cute and innocent, in fact, he's more like serious and less more grumpy from what he look at him. He understand what happen to him, including his brother Alvin run away from home when the police is searching for him and place a Intel message to all country to report about on Alvin's whereabout, so that they will connect, but it's take time since his mum told him that all country got hours like forward or way further behind, yet he's totally understand from what she said to him.

Yet, they need to be practice, hoping any countries will respond back, if they found Alvin.

"Theodore, I understand what happen to your family since my mum told me about it," Logan said to him, to talk some sense and get through hoping it will stop Theodore being rude. "I'd understand that your brother, Alvin left and run away from home. Yet, I have to admit that he is kind of cool looking since I like him since I know him since school and spend some quality in your house since my mum goes out. I know that you and Alvin are close including Simon as well. Yet, you are the greatest bands – well, most of them since the review, which you don't want to talk about it- yet, Theodore, come on please talk to me, so that we can work things out. Please Theodore, talk to me," Theodore is still refuse to say to him, while he is continually unpack his stuff and put it into a spare bedroom since Julies let him have it, since the moment he arrive to their house, which it is just around corner and take about 10 minutes to get there.

"Okay, Theodore," Logan said to him, before he make his leave. "I understand that you don't want to talk. So that I will leave you be."

"Good," Theodore finally said his word to him, which it is surprise for him. "I had enough on your excuse and politely from those things you said to me. Yes, I know it was misunderstanding on my family since Simon and Dave are the one who done to him. Yet I'd learn that my brother, Simon was suppose to help him and yet I learn that Alvin got learning difficulty since the principal comes along and told us that Alvin got it. Don't ask me how she's found out about that information comes from."

"Okay, okay, I won't say a word," Logan understood from what he said. Yet he was very surprise that to see Theodore have somehow make a small leashed out for the first time in history, not in million years to see him make a small leashed out. Guess it is his very first time to see Theodore make a leashed out in front of his own face.

"Now, if you please to leave now, so that I got some stuffs to sort out," he told to move on, so that he won't be disturb.

"Um . . . sure thing, Theodore," Logan said and acknowledge to him when he walk away from him. So that Theodore need some space, while he keep on walking toward the kitchen. That his house is a bungalow. Man, I have never seen Theodore goes like this, not in million of years since I keep saw him school and class as well.

As Logan keep on walking toward the kitchen and see his mum, Julies, is making sneak for Theodore, knowing that youngest need some food to regain his strength, if he want some when she make some homemade cookies that she's make for him and of course her son, her only son.

"How long is Theodore is staying here?" he ask her. Ever since she's arrive back and bring Theodore with him that there is a problem in Seville's residence since after the police and the Principal.

"I don't know, Logan," Julies said to him. "I know that Theodore is kind kid – well kid-chipmunk from what he's prefer since I know him when he was little."

"I have never seen Theodore goes like this before," said Logan. "Not even school and class to make like this."

"Nor am I," Julies said and agree with her son as well. "I don't know why Theodore had enough with the Seville's family ever since Simon's manipulation and also Dave makes an accusing to him so many time, which I told him so many time to stop yell at him."

"Does he always like this?" Logan ask her in slight curiosity about David Seville.

"Mostly," she replied to him, when she place a baking tray on top of the cooler to let the temperature down on those homemade cookies she make for Theodore and her son as well. "I told him about Alvin that he is always a handful one, yet not only that there Theodore who keep whining since he was little and of course the wailing from Simon when he was little that he want something that he like."

"Whoa," Logan surprise from what he's learn today. "Mr. Seville got so many handful session since he raised them. "Man, he need a break or getting an actual babysitter, unlike Miss Miller since the boys told me about that Miss Miller always fall sleep on a sofa."

"I told him so many times, not to phone her," Julies mumbling in her own sentence without her son hear this. "That woman got very hard of hearing unlike Miss Croner who got short term memory loss. Why would Dave to leave them be, since I told him so many times about them who got special care on them."

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" Logan is not sure from what his own mum said.

"Oh, it's nothing," she quickly lied to him.

"So . . . um . . . will they find Alvin?" Logan ask her, knowing both he and Alvin are just simple friends since they know each other in school and class as well. "I mean that Theodore is getting worry on him. . . I mean that he and his brother are really close . . . not too close from what I said, but brotherly close, if you want, I'm saying."

"I understand from what you say, Logan," Julies understand from what his son said. "Yes, both he and Alvin are very close brotherly bond, knowing they are triplets brothers. And yet, sometime Alvin made a little worst from his own mistake from his own belief and may cause an excuse since what happened."

"Well, you know Alvin," Logan said to her. "He's always comes up an idea or two. I mean Miss Smith always giving Alvin so many detentions and also Dave always accusing him so many times when he shout out 'Alvin!' so many times since then. I can't figure out it out why Dave always blame him a lot and assuring him so many when he got into trouble? Why not Simon or Theodore, I mean Simon make things worst all the time and yet Theodore – well, I can't think that did Theodore did cause trouble for the time being. I mean, sure he is sweet and innocent chipmunks. But still, this is not right at all."

"I understand what you mean, Logan," Julies said. Until she quickly onto something from what her son said something about Miss Smith and Dave, that she's wanting to know more about it when she ask him for a reason. "Wait, what did you say in sudden word that Miss Smith always giving detention in unknown reason, when he cause trouble and havoc in school?"

"Mostly," he replied out, until he is almost laugh out. "I mean, most students did cause havoc and yet Miss Smith blame on Alvin all the time, yet some student still live without getting detention, while they still cause small trouble in school."

"I cannot believe that Miss Smith blame Alvin, in school, without getting trouble on other students," Julies is now surprise then ever. "I don't know why she's blaming Alvin and yet, she did once had enough in school, since you told me what happen since then yet you and your friend want her back and yet still blaming on Alvin."

"Beat me," Logan admit as well.

"I'll tell you why," Theodore approach them when Julies and her Logan surprise to see Theodore have arrive in the kitchen and finally said to them, after his long silent phase. "Miss Smith, think that Alvin is nothing more than a troubling student since the moment we arrive in school, like drawing Miss Smith on a chalk board as a clown."

Logan laugh out that Theodore is telling the truth that Alvin did draw Miss Smith as a clown, until he's stop when his mother and Theodore look at him, "Sorry."

"And yet, Alvin mainly cause drawing on the board, and yet it was the janitor who's the one who did it, when Brittany try to said to her over time, again and again," Theodore add on. "And yes, some students did cause trouble in school, yet she's blame on Alvin in unknown reason and yet, Dave made a terrible mistake when he keep on blaming and accusing on Alvin when he shout out to him."

"Look Theodore," Julies step up to him. "I did try to talk to him so many times, never yell or blame on Alvin. I understand your family torn apart since the brother ruined your family trip."

"Oh, so which trip did they decide to go this year?"

"Disneyland," Theodore answer out.

"Ah, I would love to go there," Logan exclaimed out. "I love Disney films since I was little. I can't believe that Simon make a fool out of him."

"Yes, he did," Theodore confirm and knowing he is not a very happy bunny since now. "Simon ruin our family trip and our holiday for only 6 weeks. And now that Dave slap him and said to him before and after Alvin run away from home when the police comes around that Alvin is somewhere in the National Airport."

"I'm sure they will find him, Theodore," Logan said to him. "He is a really cool chipmunk-lad since I saw him in school. He's seem very good cool dude. I can't imagine that Miss Smith, your father Dave and your brother Simon, have made thing to him. Wait," something come up with Logan's mind, "what about Derek? I know he is bully in a school. But he does always picking a fighting with Alvin or accusing him so many times?"

Theodore is having a deep thought from what Logan said about Derek, the school bully. That he's usually bully some kids in school including having a go with Alvin so many times and yet the two of them are always in class including Miss Smith. Except in rare occasion when he usually help Alvin for arranging the dance hall, when Miss Smith told some students to keep an eyes on them since what happened, yet, Logan does have a point about Derek, the bully in school. Knowing he's always picking on Alvin. Was he in jealous that Alvin is better person-chipmunk in the entire? Or he thinking Alvin is a tough one? Yet, he can't be quite sure why Derek always pick on Alvin. It doesn't make any sense at all. Even Logan getting the point of this as well. Yet Derek can be quite a bully.

Once they have a deep thought for a moment, when a doorbell is ringing to them, yet they were unexpecting some guest coming here today from what they didn't notice when Julies walks approach the door to know who ringing today, as she's approach toward the door, and open the knob and open it and yet very sudden surprise take place on her.

"Oh, it you two," she knows who they are when she's spoke out. It is Kevin and his friend and buddy, Cheesy.

Kevin, who have red-coloured hair with freckled face with large black glasses and blue eyes. He's wearing a green, stripped shirt and light, beige shorts along with white socks and brown shoes and a bandage on his left forearm. His teeth are crooked; one of his front teeth is slight larger than the other.

Cheesy on the hand, that he too got red-coloured hair that shape in bowl haircut. He has got round face, big nose, green eyes and he also little chubby. He's also wearing white shirt under a blue t-shirt with an orange border corresponding to his neck on his t-shirt, there are also three drawn aliens. He also wearing jeans along with black and white shoes. Those two are very good friends for a very long time since then. Including friends of Simon and Theodore. Alvin, in general rare occasion since he usually help them in the past.

"Hey, Julies," Kevin said to her that his voice is seemed to be geeky, when he spoke to her. "Is Theodore in?"

"Well, yes, he is in," Julies respond to them. "But he is not a foul mood today since what happen."

"That's okay," said Cheesy. "We just wanted to see him that's all."

"Of course," she understand from them. "Please comes in."

She allow them in, and heading toward the kitchen and see Logan, Julies' son, well, her only son from what they knows about it in school, when they saw him.

"Oh, hey, Logan," Kevin said to him.

"Hey, Kevin," Logan said to him back.

"Hey, Theodore," Cheesy said to him. "How are you doing with Logan's mum?"

"She's fine," Theodore replied to him. "She's allow me to spend the night in the guest room."

"But, Theodore, you normally sleep with your brothers," Kevin reckon to him, that, he remember correctly – well, basically that Simon or Theodore who told him that Alvin, Simon and Theodore are normally sleep in three separate bed in one huge room, knowing their brothers and triplets of course. "And yet, you couldn't live without them."

"Not anymore," Theodore replied, yet this is their first ever experience with Theodore got some serious attitudes issue – well, only a little. "Well, apart from my Talking Teddy who coming with me."

"It's true," Logan confirm to them. "He brought his favourite bear with him, knowing he can't live without it."

"Now that is good news," Kevin is now very please to hear from Logan. Even Cheesy agree when he nod his head

"And also my clothes, my toothbrush, my swimming trucks, my spare pyjamas," Theodore add on for bring more stuffs from his own personal belong with him.

"You know I got confuse from what you and your brothers are wearing," Cheesy is getting confuse.

"Which one?" Kevin said to him.

"You know, when Theodore doing his swimming lessen with the coach in school and yet when we get change, I notice that Theodore and their brothers are wearing the same pants, that I thought it was their underwear?" when Cheesy mean that ever since they do swimming lesson with the coach for doing front stroke and back stroke, when Cheesy notice that Alvin along with his brothers are wearing swim trucks and yet once they'd finish their sport event, when Cheesy notice that Alvin and his brothers are wearing pants, yet he got confuse from what he saw couple while ago before the event of the summer holiday.

"Oh yeah," Kevin remember now. "I thought they were swimming truck."

"Actually, it is a special material so that it is a generally different custom clothing of underwear and swim trucks, so from what you said that both of them it can be a underwear or swimming trucks," Theodore explain in fully definition that he revealed to them that his underwear can be a swimming trucks as well.

"Ah, that's make sense," Kevin finally understand from what Theodore mean including Cheesy and Logan. "Hey, Theodore. If you want to come my place, I'm sure my mum won't mind at all."

"Thanks, Kevin," Theodore thanking him, knowing he is a very good friend.

"Look Theodore," said Cheesy. "I understand what happen when we heard the news that Alvin is running away from home, which it was a shock to me and some friends that we know Alvin – well, minus Bocarter and Derek, that they think he's finally good riddance."

"That sound harsh," Logan said to them. "I mean, I know that two of them got some history with Alvin in school – well not all of them since what happened in the past."

"Tell me about it," Cheesy agree on him. "Anyway, Theodore. We just to let you know to support you in case Alvin is coming back since we heard and watching the new that Alvin is somewhere in the National Airport, yet, they have no idea which national line he's taking."

"And yet, they're making intel report to every station across the world," Kevin add on. "Hoping Alvin is okay – you know safe in another country."

"But the new said that the police have no idea which section from what Alvin chosen and yet they told several receptionist and security, yet, they say that they did saw him," Cheesy said to him and Theodore and Logan, "until they got work overdue, due to so many people are coming in the National Airport."

"Well, that's no helpful," Logan said to him.

"I agree with you, Logan," Theodore agree with him. "That is so not helpful."

Julie look at them, knowing she's surprise that her son got some friends in school, and yet they have agree from what Cheesy and Kevin said about the National Airport about people got work overdue and yes, it is event of the summer time, that mean children, teen and even teachers are getting their live time experience and enjoy the fun, which, its all true for her that she's usually go wild in their time.

Yet, knowing there is problematic on Seville residence since Alvin Seville running away from home and yet, Dave went mental meltdown from his all experience past and is now major downhill for him. She's already close the door, when suddenly another doorbell is ringing, when odd take place on her that she's expected anyone today, well, minus Kevin and Cheesy while they keep on conversation with her son and Theodore, knowing they will support him.

She's garb the knob from the door and open and revealed who happen to be a boy who's about the same height as her son, Logan with jet-black hair teal-eyes colour and wearing a black-top with beige long-sleeves with blue short jean and wearing red and white trainers with white sock on him. Julie have never seen that boy before in her life, when she said to this kid,

"Maybe I help you?" she said to him, like she never seen him before.

"Um . . . hi," he said to her. "I don't want to intrude you or making a funny out of you or making prank . . .um," he rubbing behind his neck, that he got a slight nervous breakdown.

Julie look at him, knowing she's don't buy it at all, clearly she's believe it is a hoax or something like some ruthless prankster who made something worst on their doorstep, when, the owner step something that make their life unforgettable.

"Well, I don't know what you are going to say," she said to him. "But, I want that you don't want to make a prank on me or thinking you got a plan."

"This is not prank, miss," said a boy. "I'm looking for Theodore Seville, is he in?"

Julie rose her eyebrow and yet this kid knows about Theodore. But who is he? And how much did he know about him? Unless, from her own gut tell her that his kid is a relate to the Seville, yet, the feature on the boy is very different to compare David in his youth, except the jet-black hair colour. Yet he ask her nicely, when she turn her back and said,

"Theodore?" she call to him, "there's something who wanted to met you."

Theodore along with his friends hear Julie voice, when Theodore Seville is heading toward the main front door in odd-curious thought take place on him, when he's heading toward the door, when he look at the kid, when surprise take place on him.

"Hey, Theodore," he said to him. "It's been too long."

Theodore shock to see him, like he haven't see him since that he know who that kid when he said, "Duncan! Is that really you?"

"It sure is," a kid name who happen to be Duncan. "Man, you still got some cute-puppy dog eye since I know you when we were young since. And you hair is still the same since I know you."

Julie look at Theodore, clearly from what he said 'Duncan' but she never seen before in her life, when she ask Theodore. "You know him, Theodore?"

"Yep," Theodore confirm to her. "Duncan is actually Alvin's close buddy friend since we're in Kindergarten. He always hanging with Alvin when we were young."

"I didn't know Alvin got a close friend?" Julie said to him that she have no idea that Alvin got a close friend.

"We do," Duncan confirm to her. "Me and Alvin are close friend since we were. We normally spend have sleepover, watching cartoon, having fun in a sandpit – that some classic friendship me and Alvin been though together."

"But we haven't see you for such a long time," Theodore said to him. "Alvin was very upset for not seeing you since then."

"Well, the thing is Theodore that me and my family were moving," Duncan said to him. "You see my mum got another job is slight further up from town and when I pack my stuff. My family wrote down an address and give to your dad so that me and Alvin can hang around again."

"Wait, what wrote down?" Theodore confuse from what Duncan said.

"You know," Duncan repeat to him, "the address when my family wrote down on a letter to your father that location is slight further up so that me and Alvin can pay him a visit anytime he like."

"But, Alvin never got mail," Theodore said. Until, "Hold on," he thinking himself for few second, until he found the solution since what happened. "That David Seville fool."

"Whoa, first time for not seeing this," Duncan surprise to see Theodore getting some excuse word.

"I hate to interrupt you, Duncan," Julie said to him. "You said that your family is moved, correct?" Duncan nod to her. "And your family give Alvin a new address, so that he can pay you a visit, anytime, right?" again Duncan nod to her. "Why that David Seville!"

"Look can something explain to me what happened?" Duncan is getting confuse is too know what happen. "I know that Alvin is running away since I heard the new, which it was awful to lose my nest befriend, but can someone please explain to me what happen and why Theodore end up in your place since the moment I heard two of them said Theodore when I overheard with my parents," he explain what happen, "and now there is a problem? What is going on around this neighbour anyway?"

"Duncan," his mum said to him in a car. "Is something wrong, sweetheart?"

"Nothing mum," Duncan said to her.

"Well come on, son," his dad tell him in a car as well. "We don't want to miss the national soccer event this year."

"I know, dad," Duncan said to him. "I was talking to Theodore."

"Wait, Theodore?" his mum said out from what her son said. When a car door is now open on both side, who revealed to be Duncan's parents.

Duncan's mum got ginger hair with teal-eye colour like just her son who appear to be mid-30s wearing dark cherry top with light jean. And the Duncan's dad who got clear resemble to him with same jet-black hair and teal-eyes colour too wearing the national soccer shirt said Team Tiger in blazing red and orange colour with furious tiger on it with light beige short with red and white trainer like his son, yet his age however is mid-30, but older.

They'd look at their son and surprise out to see Theodore Seville.

"Well, I'll be," Duncan's dad said out. "It is Theodore!"

Theodore grasp out that he haven't seen them since then. "Mr and Mrs Mack! I haven't see you for so long."

"It is Theodore," Duncan's mum surprise to see him again with a happy smile to him. "And yet, why are you entering . . . Oh, hey Julie. I didn't see you there," she look Logan's mum Julie. When Julie look at her too, knowing they haven't seen each other for a while.

"Maria," Julie look at her. "Oh my gosh. I haven't see you since, and yet I didn't recognise your hair since the last time it was long."

"Yeah, I decide to modify my look to more nature since I was before," Maria said to her. Yet Theodore and Duncan didn't know that Maria and Julie are friends since they didn't know about it.

When Logan comes along. "What's going on, mum?"

"Is that Logan?" Maria said out. "Oh, my goodness, he's grow up now."

"Logan," Duncan surprise to see Logan.

"Duncan," Logan is happy to see him again. "Look at you, man, you got some growing up to do."

"Likewise, my old chum," both boys made a fist bump together. "I didn't know, Theodore is good friend to you."

"Well, more like 50-50 and yet he seem cool in school," Logan replied to him. "Yet, I remember correctly that you always hanging around with Alvin Seville. Yet, I was told that you were moving, which it was sad."

"Yeah, it was sad," Duncan admit to him. That it is true that Duncan did leave because he move house since his mother got another job section. Which it was sad from the time being. When his parents approach and happily seeing Julie again.

"It great to see you, Julie," Duncan's dad said to her.

"And you, Ewan," Julie said to him, when she's notice that Ewan is wearing a National Game shirt he's wearing. "Heading toward the big game, huh?"

"Well, the game is not started for another hour, yet we don't want to be late," Ewan said to her. "You know how much I'd support Team Tiger."

Julie almost laugh out from what Ewan said. "You sure do, Ewan. You always a big fan to them."

"Anyway, what's Theodore doing here and yet why Theodore is acting rather strange since I know him when he was little that he normally sweet and innocent – well, not all the time since what happen – but what happen here?" Maria said to them that she got a lot of question that she's want to know.

"We know that Alvin is running away from home," Ewan said to them. "We're about to see Mr Seville to support and yet from what Duncan roll down a window from what those two said that Theodore is now living in your house. So what is going on?"

"Um . . . Dad?" Duncan said to him. "Um . . . do you remember when we wrote down an address to Dave that ever since we're move?"

"Well, yeah," said Ewan. "Why's, what wrong?"

Until after more than 20 minutes when Julie and Theodore told the Mack's families everything from what happen for the dozen of years. When a shock take place on them, combing with grasp and well total surprise from what Julie and Theodore said to them about David Seville, adopted father of the boys slap him and of course Simon ruining their family moment.

"You telling me that lousy – father of yours slap Alvin Seville?" Ewan is now getting angry, knowing he got some personal history, that Ewan is professional boxer in his own time. "And yet, that Dave didn't tell Alvin that we're moving since the moment we wrote down a letter so that Alvin can pay us a visit."

"Wait a second," Maria is making a sudden recall since she remember in the past. "I remember correctly that Dave inform us that Alvin along with his brothers got chickenpox when they were staying at their home for 3 days before we move out."

"Chickenpox?" Theodore confuse out. "We don't have chickenpox since we were young."

"You mean that Dave lied to us!" Maria shout out that Mr Seville lied to us. "Yet, we were about to see them when he said to us that you and your brothers got chickenpox! That David Seville ruined the friendship of our son life. I know that Duncan and Alvin are very close friends since then. And now, Dave have somehow ruined it."

"And not only that Simon have somehow ruining a family vacation off to Disneyland," Duncan surprise out to see that Simon made thing worst, again. "I know he's smart one, and yet he was annoy and yet sometime jealous like he and Harold, those two are good friend since then – but Simon made thing worst. I knew that one day that Simon will turn the table. Besides, I don't know what happened Harold for the time being. But Simon is gone to far for this."

"Who Harold?" Logan confuse out that he never hear this Harold character before.

"Oh, he's Simon's good friend in the same kindergarten and yet he went to the hospital for his extreme rash problem and yet – funny enough, I don't know what happen to him since then," Theodore explain to him about Harold and yet he is not sure what happen to him.

"Wait, Harold," this time Kevin said to him. "I know Harold. He's my cousin – from my different family. I remember correctly that Harold and his family are now moving. Full completely in different states."

"How come you told us about Harold?" Theodore ask him.

"You never did," Kevin replied to him. "Including school too. And also, that Simon didn't know that Harold is my cousin."

Once they have a moment of stare for only few second, when Ewan's pressure is getting under tone from what David Seville, pretending that the boys got fake chickenpox since Duncan is upset from what the Kindergarten carer name Chef who told them that Duncan is very upset that Alvin is not here including Kevin – Simon's good friend when he remember correctly Kevin is little upset that Simon is not in – all because that fake chickenpox. Why in all David Seville have made a little – no huge big lies from all these years. Yet he had well enough on David Ross Seville for ruining his son only friend.

Before he make his move when a voice said to them from behind.

"Um . . . excuse me," the family along with Theodore, Duncan, Julies, Logan, Kevin and also Cheesy who look at another boy and his mum with brown hair, teal-eyes colour, wearing a beige-colour top with light green long-sleeves with dark blue jean, with olive green trainers, yet the age is equal to compare Duncan.

Duncan grasp out from his mouth that he never seen him since then. "Cody!"

"Did you say, Cody?" Theodore repeated from what Duncan said, when he look that boy, and surprise turn out that, it is Cody. "Cody!" he exclaimed out to see good friend Cody White and his mum, who got excellent same hair colour from him and same eye colour as well. When Theodore quickly running toward his long old friend. "It's so good to see you again, Cody."

"And you Theodore," Cody replied to him.

"Oh my star," Cody's mum said to him. "It's really you Theodore! Oh, my look at you, you still cuter than ever since I saw you in Kindergarten."

"Ah, thank you," Theodore thanking her. "I haven't see you for a long time since then."

"Well, technically, Theodore that I was away for very long time since my great aunt pass away, and yet I have enrol in a new school and made some new friend," Cody explain to him since what happen. "And yet the reason why we came here that we heard that Alvin is running away from home, so we quickly rushing toward my home place, until I notice I saw you along with Duncan."

"Oh yeah," Theodore remember in the past, that Duncan along with Kevin and Cody who originally in the same local area, until everything change since he didn't know that Duncan move from home including Kevin who's living in different state and now Cody have somehow left that his great aunt died in unknown reason.

Duncan walk approach him, knowing he haven't seen him since. "Wow, Cody, I haven't see you for a very long time since your family got some important announced so that you never return when you told me and the others that you are moving."

"Yeah," Cody agree on him. "It's turn out that my great aunt pass away. But, I do made some new friend in a new school. Oh guess what? I saw Belle and Noah!"

"No way!" Duncan exclaimed out. "You saw them, in your new place?"

"Yep," he confirm to them.

"Tell you what, dear," Cody's mum said to him. "Why do I speak to them, so that we got some lots of common about it? Oh, look, there's Logan. Hi, Logan!" she wave at him.

Logan have no idea who she is. he is so complete clueless. Cody's mum is now walking toward the parents, while Theodore along with Duncan and Cody, yet the two of them who happen to be a very old playmate when they were about 4 or 6 years old before we went to different schools. Yet this is quite a welcome surprise to see them again.

"By the way, you said you saw Belle and Noah," Duncan repeat to him, "so how are they, exactly?"

"Oh, they're fine," Cody said to them. "Noah got a little haircut and also Belle got some bracelets that she got some problem for eating her food, I think it was hard food from what I make of it. So yeah, they're totally fine."

"Was um . . . Courtney, there?" Duncan said, knowing he and Courtney are bitter friend and yet sometime there is a row between them those like Alvin and Brittany.

"Um . . . no," Cody answer out to him. "I haven't see her for long time, since. And if I remember correctly that she used to be Brittany's friend. I can't imagine what happen between those two since the rowing and everything."

"Nor am I," Duncan agree on her. "Hey, Theodore, do you know anything about this?"

"Not really," Theodore replied to him, knowing he know Brittany for very long time and yet he know that she and Alvin are 'getting along couple' from what everyone said in school, but it is just a rumour from what he knows about it since.

"Huh," Duncan said when he rose his eyebrow. Until they'd heard Cody's mum is making a scream so loud that Julie along with Duncan's parents who told her everything what happen when they look at them, outside from the main door.

"I don't believe," she grasp out from what she's learn since all these years. "David Seville made a lie – a huge big fat white lies that he fake the chipmunks who got chickenpox and then he slap Alvin. That is an assault and almost an abuse behaviour problem."

"You're telling me," Ewan agree with her. "The game will have to wait. Right now, I'm off to see him for what he have done for the past over 2 years since he made a big fat white and yet I giving him some personal excusive."

"Dear," Maria said to him. Knowing that her husband is professional boxer in his time.

"What?" Ewan said to her

"Save some for me, knowing I too did some excellent boxing in my own time," Maria said to her in dark tone.

"Sure thing my love," Ewan agree her word. "Now, if I remember correctly that he live few metres away, from what I remember correctly."

"I think it was around the corner," Cody's mum said to him. "To be honest," she's almost laugh out, "I haven't see this place for so long, since I move out with Cody."

"Look, I don't want blood-spat on him," Julies reminded them. "Sure he made a mistake since what happened in the past. I'm sure he will forgive you from what he did."

"I'm sorry, Julies," Ewan apologies to her. "It is the only way to talk some sense on that man. I mean he's a ever been to psychiatrist about his personal behaviour problem?"

"Not really," Julies replied. "I'm sure, he will make one since the problematic will soon way over."

"Then it is decide," Maria quickly make an announcement to them. "Dave need to taught some respect and learn from his own mistake from he did in the past. And but . . . is already to use the bathroom for a moment, because we been driving for well over an hours since?"

"Be my guest," Julies let her in, so that Maria quickly heading toward bathroom.

As for the boys, this is not looking good on David Seville – Theodore guardian and adopted father to him, will about to get a knuckle sandwich from what he done and make a huge, big white lie from what he did in the past. That David Ross Seville have gone too far – way too far from what he has done in the past.

"Oh no," Duncan said to himself or his friend, when he face palm himself. "Not again."

* * *

David Ross Seville, is now guilt with despair that his son – well his adopted son Alvin Michael Seville have somehow run away from home since what happened few days ago, when the police comes along and tell them that Alvin have somehow in the National Airport distance, yet they are not sure to know which distance line Alvin have taken. And of course, the principal of the school comes in and learn that Alvin is a learning difficulty. But how come that Alvin got learning difficulty from what he didn't notice about it? Which it is none important about it since he got learning difficulty? Could he got direct himself since he got a job in the music workshop, which he didn't know that Alvin got learning difficulty?

Could he be so blinded from the beginning since the moment he found them on their doorstep?

How could David Ross Seville didn't know anything about it? David Seville is now glimpse in despair. Now that his son Alvin is gone forever and yet he is not coming back, forever. And yet Theodore have decide to leave for good and never return as well since what happened to the family problematic issue. Now, all he have left now is Simon Seville, the oldest of the triple. But Dave knows that Alvin is acting like an older brother to them. Yet he remember correctly that Alvin make a slight refer about 'middle child' of course Dave remember correctly that Alvin is indeed a middle child since he was baby and know who the oldest triple in the family is. Yet, he remember correctly that many fans across the world are making a debate to know who is the oldest of the brothers. Yet the debate is still ongoing and yet he haven't revealed to them that Simon is the oldest of the bunch. That's why he refuse to talk to them about it for a very long, long time since they'd launch their very first album – Witch Doctor and it become one of the successful song throughout the entire history since it launch their first album before Christmas Don't Be Late, yet that song is indeed another successful before they got the Grammy Award as well.

Yet, they'd even won more of them since their album have made a successful launched for long time since they were small, before they'd even met the Chipettes in Kindergarten and then went the same school with them and become good friends or their world fans thinks that they should make an official couple. Well, it cannot be sure that both of them are indeed couple, yet it is just a rumour from they said. Or is it?

David Seville is sitting down in his own work desk, make a complete stare at the photo album of Alvin when he was young, that he is not sure what he is doing today, since Alvin runaway from home and then Theodore have decide to leave and end up with Julie to make sure he's okay. Even Simon is now alone in his room – well its usually his brothers and his room since all three of them are living together for long time since. Dave Seville is now complete hopeless since what without Alvin and Theodore. Yet he was complete blind from his own suborn hands, when he accuse Alvin so many time, yet he'd can't remember why he blame him a lots in some partially reason and yet why he said out to him so many time. What's make him stress and angry with him without knowing why? Sure, he love him including his brothers as well. Knowing he was the one who raise them since they were babies. Thus, he was trying to make them normal, good and humble chipmunks. Until he was wrong – very wrong from what he thought about it.

He look at the photo album when he was small and more. He'd never forget when he's trying to make a pancake for him when it is complete burn, when he was seven years old. And yet, in kindergarten when he made a picture of him and his brother and Dave said 'my family' in Alvin toddler writing, yet he's still keep it, when this drawing when he was four years, when he flip the page and saw a picture by Alvin's drawing in different verity of colours and see Alvin toddlers writing when it said 'my family' along his name, his brother's name and Dave name as well in also toddlers writing as well, it was the best things in his entire life since Alvin get it to him.

But now, he is run away from home and yet the police still haven't found him nor any of heard of it since they're arrived and tell that they found in the National Airport, that mean that Alvin is somewhere in another country. And yet, he is not sure which he's taking it.

And also, that Dave got struggling point from what Julies said to him over and over again about looking after is one thing that is common and also normal is another thing coming, which it is not making the family back together again.

_Maybe Julies and the girls were right,_ Dave thought inside his mind. _Normal is not good idea. I thought that Alvin will become education and kind chipmunk, but I was wrong since I look after him. Ever since I first saw him, _he quickly turn few pages back and see Alvin as a baby in his little nappy, _knowing it make my life happy to see him and his brothers. And yet, couple years later he is now become wild and highly capability on his own chord. Not mention that he is now a handful experience. But Alvin do care for me, and yet even his education grade is getting low – well, actually I'd found out that Alvin got learning difficulty. But there is one thing that is missing; how did the Principal found out that Alvin is learning difficulty?_

Dave does have a point to know why Alvin got it. It should be Theodore who have it – well from what he think about it that Theodore does acting strange that he thought it is a normal chipmunk. Yet, he remember correctly that his uncle daughter was diagnosis that his daughter got Asperger – a type of disability and take care with her, knowing what happened when she's goes mad since what happened when she's went crazy and took a while to calm her down. Yet he can't remember why she's acting like this, until his uncle said that it something to do with a colour of the horse or the colour from what he said to him years ago. But why in all his life that Alvin got learning difficulty. He does have an excellent grade on PE and winning so many trophies in best sport. But why Alvin have it, unless, from his own mistaken that Alvin was born with it.

This is not looking good on him at all.

Yet, if it is learning difficulty then Alvin will go toward the special school for disability like Asperger, autism, deaf and also very important condition as well and yet Alvin hate being along so that he want to be a with his brother. But how in all his life that Alvin got Learning Difficulty from the beginning? Could something to do with that doctor they she knows about Alvin, Simon and Theodore when she's doing an important research and checking on them? If it is, then why she never phone him back, unless, he was too business in his work studio.

Once he still glare on Alvin's photo, when suddenly a doorbell was ringing that almost shock when he slowly got up from his seat and heading toward the front door and garb the knob and carefully turn it slowly and open it and revealed to be an-elder woman with light grey hair, green eyes and yet she got few makeup on her and wearing a pink-lovely dress and cardigan with dark cherry-red finger nail and also her hair is like ball of fluff with cute little red bow and light violet lipstick on her. And yet, Dave knows who that woman is.

"Oh, hello David."

"Hello Miss Miller," Dave said to her with depressing and motionless voice.

"Oh Dave, dear," she said to him. "What happen to you? You seem very depressing since I look at you. Are you feel not to good?"

Miss Miller is indeed telling the truth when she look at David Seville, that his face is still very tried and yet his hair is not even comb, since he took a shower and having some breakfast. He's still wearing the same getup since he got dress. Yet some police come around and explain to him and of course the principal of the school too. This world is not so good on Mr. Seville since Alvin running away from home.

"No, Miss Miller," Dave replied to her. "I'm fine, thank you."

"Oh, don't be such a baby," she refuse from what Dave said to her. "I understand what happened since the police come around since I notice a police car drive by," she almost making giggle to him. "Any luck finding Alvin?"

"Not a thing," again he replied to her. "They keep on searching or income report from the Europe or any other country until they find him."

"I'm sure they will find him," Miss Miller said to him in less cooing voice. "Now, can you let me so that I can see Simon and Theodore?"

Dave look at her and yet he remember from what the boys and the Chipettes said to her and they made a confession to him that Miss Miller is not very good babysitter and very hard of hearing, when the first time he said to her without being so kind.

"I'm afraid you cannot come in," he said to her.

"Why not?" clueless take place on her. "I'm only here to support them. After all they're brother of the time being since they always stick to each other. So please, David, let me in would ya?"

"I said no," he fully got a courage to said to her that shock her complete to see Dave inner action for the first time in her own life.

"David!" she surprise to see Mr Seville was usually a kindest man from what he knows about it since he move that house years ago since and she remember sawing three little ones are outside their home since then. "What is a matter with you? I thought you becoming kind and noble since I know you. So, what is going on with you?"

"Oh, you know what happen to me?" Dave is finally play a big boy since what happened few night ago and lots of things since happened. "I'll tell you what happen," his voice is almost shock out to her, "my boys and your girls made a confession to you. Simon and Theodore told me that you never looking after properly when you keep fall asleep in a lounge, while they go something reckless one or two and furthermore and the girls said that you are hard of hearing and yet you didn't make an sense from what you have saying to them."

"But I am only trying to be nice to them," Miss Miller said to him.

"Nice? Nice?" He literacy laugh to her like an evil maniac the way she said. "Oh, you really are such an idiom, misleading, over watching – not watching over my boys since the moment you fell asleep. You really are such an old witch you really are! Stay away from my house and my sons. You are no longer welcome to the house and you will never babysit them again."

Miss Miller quickly blink eyes from what Dave said. "Can you repeat again? I'm slight of hard of hearing."

Until Dave have no choice to roar out at her, "You are really such a stupid old lady, that you are! Now get out of my house now!"

"Oh, don't be such a baby, Mr Seville," Miss Miller refuse and yet she is hard of hearing since the boys and the Chipettes make a confession to her. "Now, please stand aside so that I can see them to make sure they o-"

Until Dave quickly slam the door, right in front of her face.

"Oh," said Miss Miller. "I um . . . see you another time then? Right? Hello, Mr Seville? Oh, okay, I will see you," until his voice is upset and emotionally despairing voice, when she let some tears coming down from her eyes. "It's nice knowing with you, Mr Seville," until she's walk away from Seville's house, while she's let out some tears that she is finally understand from what Dave said when the boys said to him about her.

Once Miss Miller left, that she is still tears, that she's finally understand from what Dave shout to her, when he said 'you really are such an idiom, misleading, over-watching – not watching over my boys since the moment you fell asleep,' and also 'you really are such a stupid old lady, that you are,' that word keep inside her head since Dave unleashed his rage for the first time in his own life. Now Miss Miller is now forever ban to see them again.

"How can be so stupid?" Dave bash his head repeatedly, since he yell out to her for the first time in his own life. "I shout out to her and said to her mean. I don't want to be a bad dad. I don't want to be," his voice is like whining like little child he use to be in the past.

When suddenly another doorbell is ringing that he thought it was Miss Miller, yet, he told her 'go away' phase to her since, when he approach the door again, garb the knob again and open and revealed it is not Miss Miller, but an old neighbour that he knew her, well, not all the time. It is Miss Croner who have got grey-white hair and eyebrows. Yet her appearance to be mid 50 or 60s from what he look at her and yet she wear purple long-sleeved cardigan with green black-striped dress underneath. She's also wear black tights and light green boots.

"What do you mean, Miss Croner?" Dave said to her without saying 'hello' or 'oh' during his first sentence when he's usually said to her in rare occasion.

"What do I want, Mr Seville?" she said to him in grouchy voice. "You ruin the family – you're family Mr Seville! I know that Alvin have somehow run away from home since I heard a radio that he's somehow run away all because of you! Shame on you, what kind of father make thing worst since you broke Alvin's confidence. You're a bad father, you truly are Mr Seville. A bad father!"

As her word continually inside his head that repeating over and over in forever loop cycle when she said 'bad father' until he finally said to her, that he have well enough on her.

"You know what Miss Croner," he said to her. "I am a bad father to the boys and worst you are nothing more than a stupid, witch, old hag, and worst them all: you keep saying random name to Theodore from your own stupid-shot term memory loss."

A surprise out to her, while Dave continually said to her.

"Yeah, that's right, you do have a short-term memory loss when the boys and the girls said to me," he add to her. "You usually blame on Alvin and you giving them a harsh manor to them. You are nothing more than a stupid, old crone!"

"How dare you call me that," Miss Croner shout to him. "I will give you some respect to me since the day you make a fool out of me. I know I did some foolish thing to Alvin and giving your Cramfoot a wrong choice," she's somehow made a mistake when she said Cramfoot instead of Theodore's name by accident. "You, Mr Seville are fool of a man that you are really are."

"Oh, a fool am I, huh?" Dave mock her and sarcastically said to her when he laugh to her. "You Miss Croner are the worst neighbour that I have. Your even worst than Mr. Crabble since he keep using some poison of the girls treehouse since then."

"Well, that man is nothing more than a stupid, dimwit since I know him for sometime since," Miss Croner replied to him since he know that man ever since when they were younger in their time. "You are nothing like him, but, you are really a bad father. A terrible father!"

That word is now echoing inside his head, until the pressure is doing it told on him, when he finally snap out when he yell out to her when he quickly punch her for unknown reason that Miss Croner is now lying on his right hand side, and slowly got up when she place her face on her left cheek, yet this is her first time to feel that someone who is younger – well, not that younger, that David Seville have actually punch her for the first time in his own life. When Dave stood and watch, while Miss Croner is lying down in beg of mercy.

"You . . ." her voice is now tremble in fear while Dave Seville is still standing. "You punch me? You punch me," she cried out to him, when she's managed in moment of briefing, when she is trying run away from that man who literacy punch. "Help!" she cried out. "Help! I'd been punch by an awful man who punch me to death! Help, someone please help me!"

She's quickly running toward the road while she keep on saying about David Seville being an awful and rude man she ever made. Until suddenly a green-car appear from nowhere who's gaining high speed, while the driver is keep on focus. His appearance appear to be mid-late 30, when he keep on driving in regular normal speed, until suddenly, he saw a crazy woman is quickly running on the road, when he is trying brake his car when Miss Croner quickly saw a car in blink second in total shock. When a flock of birds quickly flap their wing from the top of the tree that mean, things are not so good for Miss Croner's life.

Until 20 minutes later an ambulance show up and carry Miss Croner inside the back of a white and red ambulance, that her neck seemingly broken when she got a neck collar on her and yet she total unconsciousness, while a man explain to the police what happen and total them he wasn't drunk, because he is a non-alcoholic. A police use a breath test to confirm that he wasn't drunk on the road and yet a man is telling the truth.

David Seville, however look at the main window, while he got in since before Miss Croner got a small accident and yet he saw few dozen people coming out from different home, while he's standing, observing to make sure she is okay, but he refuse to think she's gone for good. Yet it taught her a lesson since the moment she keep on harassment on his sons and him too. Once the paramedic carefully escort Miss Croner inside the main ambulance, when the door is close since he look at them and the ambulance manage to drove away from them. While the police keep talking to know what happen since.

Once he look at the main window, yet, deep down in his own body that he still felt the guilt inside his own body, knowing he made a terrible mistake and he knows this is an assault and a sign of an elder abuse. Sure, he knows about them, yet he could go to jail from what he did to Miss Croner, yet the boys and girls confess that she IS a short-term memory and Miss Miller is very hard of hearing too. Now that he ban them for good, knowing he can't trust them anyone, knowing this is a beginning for a Seville sad and lonely despair since Alvin run away from home and Theodore have decide to had enough his own family and yet Simon ruin a Family Moment Schedule and ruined to go to Disneyland to see so many Disneyland characters when they were young. Once he look at the window one last time, he decide to walk away from them.

Yet unknown to him, that Simon Seville, the eldest of the brothers who save everything and yet he can't believe his own eyes that Dave have yell out Miss Miller and also punch (more like an assault) on Miss Croner. Yet, he find them annoy them for the time being. Yet Dave didn't listen to them from the beginning that he and his brothers and the girls are telling the truth. Once he watch Miss Croner getting in an ambulance while the police and the paramedic are taking statement. Yet deep down he's still carrying his sin from what he done. First he ruin a perfect summer holiday and now he manipulate on Dave on Alvin and yet he witness when he slap Alvin for assault and now Jeanette dump him – like for real on him.

And now, Theodore had well enough on the family. And worst them all: he learn that Alvin got learning difficulty, which he was suppose to help him on his study, that he didn't understand the question when he got several marking wrong for the time being including test. Well, he remember correctly that he did once help him to understand when he got distract problem inside his head. Yet he somehow switch the test when Miss Smith comes around. Which it is not very nice for the time being.

Once he look at the ambulance is driving away including the police too, so that they can find what really happen, yet he could be a witness to know what happen outside that David Seville have assault Miss Croner, although he didn't like her for the time being including her cats as well. Once he keep looking at the window when suddenly a surprise turn out an eventually, a group of small people and yet surprise ever he saw two children, yet he haven't seen them for so long, when he said,

"It can't believe," he said himself in softer voice. "I haven't seen them for a long time since. I know one of them is Alvin's old friend – well play friend mate since I know him. But, what are they doing here? Are they support us? Well, good luck on that part, that David Seville is not a very happy bunny since the troubling begin."

Once he look at them, when they'd approach the front door when he didn't see who ringing the doorbell, when he jump down from the toy box that he is looking at the other side of the window and quickly running toward the outside of his bedroom door. He's already hear Dave is opening the door and said to them, when a commotion arguing voice shout out to them, when Simon quickly down the stair.

_Oh no,_ Simon thought inside his mind. Dave is going to be kill for this. Or better yet in a hospital or jail for making another assault and I'll be in care home – like for good.

As Simon Seville rushing down the stair, when a shock take place when he saw – that he couldn't believe his own eyes that he saw Duncan's dad, Ewan who haven't see him since sleepover when he usually come around to his place. And worst of them all: he push Dave on the wall, in tight rapidly and see grunt and anger inside Ewan, that David Seville made thing worst from what he look at them.

"You lie to us from the beginning, Mr Seville!" Ewen to him, that Dave is trying to let go from him. "How could you be so stupid from what you did?"

Dave is trying to breath from incredible from Ewan got, when he is trying to said his piece, when Maria quickly said to him.

"Dear, he need to breath, but little," she said to him, when Duncan slowly some amount from his own personal grip effort.

"Thank you . . ." Dave said to him in breathless word.

"David Seville, you made a stupid mistake for making yourself a lie since what happened all these years since," Ewen said to him again.

"What do you mean, I made a mistake?" Dave is getting confuse and regain his voice back from struggle he's having.

"Don't play stupid, David," Maria said to him. "We learn when we come back when we learn that you fake Alvin, Simon and Theodore for getting chickenpox by faking it! You made yourself a lie in big, fat white lie to you. Shame of you."

"Oh," Dave finally getting a word from what Maria said, when another guilt take place on him from his sudden expression. "Look, what I did in the past, was simple mistake from what I did. That I am truly sorry from all I did. Please forgive me for what I did."

"You make an apologise for what you did to your sons for faking getting a chickenpox for 3 days, before my son is moving and also you ruining my son only play mate friend so that your son Alvin can come around whatever he want," Ewan add on to him that he refuse Dave's apologise. "So, care to explain why you lied to us, David?"

"You leave him, alone," Simon step forward and said to them. "I know that David made a mistake for what he did to Alvin. But please don't hurt him."

"We know what he did," this time Cody's mum said to him. "But this is not about Alvin. But making a huge white lies for faking you and your brothers for getting chickenpox."

"Chickenpox?" Simon confuse out. "I don't remember having one before, well, except when Theodore have one when he was seven in his time – but we never have one before."

Until he saw Duncan and Cody and yet they are not a happy bunny from what Simon look at them, and seeing them with their arm folding, knowing this is serious.

"Oh um . . . hey Duncan, Cody," Simon said to them in slight nervous reaction to them. "It's been a very long time."

"Yeah," Duncan said that his voice is not yet pleased. "It is."

"Let's have a word upstairs in your room, Simon," Cody said to them. "We don't want our parents getting involve of this."

"Very wise, Cody," Duncan agree with him. "Very wise."

"A very good idea, Cody," Cody's mum said to him. "You three go to your room to make some catching up to do."

"You hear her, Simon," Duncan said to him. "Catching up to do."

Simon swallow something that invisible inside his mouth and his throat when the boys walk away from the main hall and heading toward upstairs and toward Simon's room, while the parents are having a continually conversation.

"Anyway, as what I'm saying," Ewan add on to him. "Care to explain why you fake it, or do you want a knuckle sandwich? So, spill it out, for what you have done."

"Okay, okay," Dave have no choice to said to him that he remember what happen years ago. "The reason why I kept the boys for three day for getting a fake chickenpox, because that I thought that your son and Alvin are well in the mere-future or something that the two of them will become, you know what I'm saying including your son Cody too and-and-and Kevin as well. And yet the boys are getting too much closer and closer in each time like doing daring stuff, making an escape to getting out from the kindergarten and making several pranks as well – mostly from what I think about it. So yeah, it was a mistake from what I did is to make sure that Alvin and Duncan will stay friend."

"You are a fool of a man," Ewan said to him. "You believe in your own future time that Alvin and my son are – from what you said. You are disgusting from what you did. My son is upset for the past three day that he want to some time with Alvin including Simon and Theodore. And you believe in your own gut that Alvin will – you know. And yet you ruining their friendship."

"I thought its for the best," Dave thought it out from his own suggestion.

"Thought for the best, huh," Maria said to him, when she slap him on the cheek, and yet her slight-mini nail have made a small cut on him. "Shame on you David Seville. We trust you from the beginning and yet we learn from what you did to Alvin by slap him for assault and yet your son have ruining family gathering holiday. What is going on with you David? Do you have stress problem since you trying to look after them when you got coping problem for looking after the kids that did you didn't know about it?"

"Um . . . Maria, I think that is quite enough from what I think about it," Cody's mum said to her. "Although she is telling the truth about coping problem when they were small when you once told us that Alvin is a handful one including Theodore's gluttony for eating too much food. And why . . . you make a mistake for moving when the boys made some mistake when you overheard from their misbehaviour and whining?"

She's learnt that the David made a mistake for overhearing their words about moving and everything.

"It was a mistake that I thought the boys want to move," Dave said and replied to her. "And yes, it was a mistake from what I did, when the boys fake the house with special effort believing it was haunted, and it took me a while to resort it out and the cost of everything from what I did."

"You really are soft, aren't ya," Ewan said to him, when more anger on him. "Make a mistake is your fault that my son and Alvin are getting close. You go soft and worst; you are lousy father you truly are!"

Until a finch when a sign of stroke take place on David's right eye from what Ewan said 'lousy father' that repeating over and over inside his head like he can hearing voice, when a pressure is turning up on him, when small blood leak down from his left cheek and make a yell and roaring that surprise out from Ewan, his wife and Cody's mum as well, when Dave have broke loose from Ewan's mighty grip, when the two men are getting a showdown like professional wrestlers to see who is a better superior moment. Unfortune for David Seville that he was almost about to beat him when Ewen got the upper hand, when Ewen quickly Dave's left face so hard and hit him landing on the ground, when Ewen on top of him and continually punch him on the face so rapidly, ignoring few blood spat comes out from Dave's face since he got slap from Maria, that small blood dot on his fist and very little on his face.

When Maria quickly step forward and quickly said to her husband. "That's enough, dear," she said to him. "I think he learn his lesson from all his commitment from all these years."

She look at David Seville on the floor that his face is now cover in bruise with swelling lump on his face along with Maria's sharp cut on his left face, that slowly bleeding down on his face. That David Ross Seville is now no match against Ewen and his professional hand of boxer, when Maria and Cody's mother look at David Seville when Maria said to him,

"What you have done in the past, was indeed your own mistake," she said to him. "You ruining the boys only friends in kindergarten before we move – no, you knew we move away since we you overhear our conversation when you make a big, fat, white lies. You're soft, Mr. Seville. Soft and weak when we look at you. If you want to know how we know about it, well, your youngest son, Theodore told us everything about it. That's right, he told us that he don't recall having chickenpox, and you torn the letter from us that Alvin was spending the night in our new place and ruining our son friendship."

Dave is moaning and grunting at the same time that he is trying to said something to them, when Cody's mother said to him too.

"You may play dirty for us, but have you forget that my family are religious in Christian," she said to him. "May the god cast you upon thy world, a curse of the sin that will lies upon us all; The sin of the father will burn you for good."

"Okay, Barbara," Maria said to her. That her name is Barbara. "You can stop for now," she laugh is slight nervous reaction from what she said to him.

Dave Seville barely open his eyes – well one of them that his right eyes is serve bruise with swelling lump in different shade of purple when he trying to get up from his body, yet, he felt that his rib cage is taking a beat, when Ewen continually said to him.

"I know I shouldn't punch you and yet, you shouldn't all these years from what you to them," he said to him. "David Ross Seville, you," he accuse him with his finger pointed, "have failed to be a perfect father on Simon, Alvin and Theodore Seville. Like Barbara said, your sin will never be fulfilled since you did and then next time, don't blame and neglect on Alvin. I don't know why you and Alvin never get along, but Theodore said to me that you finally getting along with him to explore some wild experience and getting a normal life – sure, you don't want fun experience. But you have failed as a father on them, David. You have failed."

David Seville have no choice to accept those words from what Ewen, Maria and Barbara said to him. That David Ross Seville is now living in his own sin – the sin of the father who betray his own sons. The sin of his family is now living in their own sin and Dave is now the first of many.

* * *

**I know some part, maybe offense in Alvin and the chipmunks and yes, I know that David was not a violence person, which I can gather that. But he was down in sorrow and despair that Alvin is still not be found and yet Theodore running away from home, which that was another problem on him. I know about the elder abuse, when several people did something 'worst' on the elder. Yet I have no idea why I decide Dave yell out to Miss Miller and punching Miss Croner, don't ask me why about it all. And decide that Ewen (OC) have assault on David Seville, which I have no idea whatsoever.**

**Yet, I am not a fan on those two (Miss Croner and Miller) - Miss Miller is very hard of hearing and she is never looking after them because she's fall asleep in a sofa, yet I don't like her at all, including Miss Croner because she's got a short term memory loss and got the name wrong on Theodore. Yet as an Alvin and the Chipmunks fan, that I am not a fan on Miss Miller and Croner. And from those why he make Simon and Dave make their life drown, because I am not a fan on 2015 David Seville and Simon Seville, true story, I prefer the 80's David Seville and Simon Seville, they are perfectly safe when I look at them, there fine since I watch them in DVD.**

**Also I decide that Alvin, Simon and Theodore that in my own theory that they got different friends when they were younger before they move on so that I decide to make a reunion gathering, but they have learn the truth from what Dave have done in the past. And in Alvinnn and the Chipmunk series in Big Bro Theodore that Simon IS the eldest and Alvin is the middle which is now confirm in Ross' studio and his wife as well. It is now an official in trivia.**

**Oh and also that in Alvin New Life in Britain, its half away done so it should be arrive in November or December before Christmas when it's publish.**

**Anyway, the next chapter is going to be a while and please don't judge on my writing and critic or discrimination from what you said about. Look at my profile, to make you clear about it. Thank you.**


End file.
